cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Land (Busch Gardens)
CBeebies Land were areas at Busch Gardens Williamsburg and Tampa Bay. They operated from 2006 to 2011. History In 2004, the BBC signed a contract with Busch Gardens for a theme park and the area was built in 2005 and opened in 2006. Such areas included 2 Fireman Sam-themed rollercoasters, a character meet-and-greet studio, and daily musical performances, the Tampa Bay Area even included a 4-D movie! In 2010, both theme parks were entirely reimagined with the wholesome, and long popular "Sesame Street" characters. All Kids' Rides and Areas would receive new themes with names based on characters "Elmo", "Grover", "Bert and Ernie", "Oscar the Grouch". This signified a definite end of an era for the park, Cbeebies, and the guests that have enjoyed the kids area for 5 years. Attractions CBeebies Land (Williamsburg) * Balamory Boat Ride - A Boat which took guests on a tour of Balamory * Postman Pat's Bumper Vans - A Bumper Car ride with Postman Pat's Red Vans * Fimble Valley - A Playground resembling Fimble Valley. * Fireman Sam's Emergency Express - A Rollercoaster led by Fireman Sam * Can You Find Boo? - A Tall Miami Ride based on Boo! * Charlie and Lola's Treasure Trove - A Shop named after Charlie and Lola with Cbeebies merchandise and a TV where you can watch Cbeebies shows * Little Robots Snack Area - An area with snacks based on Little Robots * Smile with Me - A Meet-and-greet Photo Studio * Boys and Girls Bathrooms * Boo! Splash - A Watering Area based on Boo!, it held a show called "CBeebies Hot Day Festival" featuring CBeebies characters from The Fimbles, Boo!, Charlie and Lola, Little Robots, Fireman Sam, ''and ''Bob the Builder CBeebies Land (Tampa Bay) * Fireman Sam's Pontypandy Adventure - A Rollercoaster based on Fireman Sam. * Boo! Treetop Advenutre - A Net Treehouse * Water Story in Balamory - A Watering Area * Bob the Builder's Nile River Ride - A Boat which took Guests on a tour of Bob the Builder's world. * Boogie beebies Jungle Jump - A Jungle where kids could explore shapes and shadows * Tweenies Canopy Bounce - A 3-story interactive bouncing/jumping and climbing area * CBeebies Character Carousel - A Carousel where Guests could ride on Horses. The Carousel also included pictures of CBeebies characters. * Big Cook Ben and Little Cook Small's Sahara Sand - An interactive sand play area * Me Too! Djembe Swirl - A Swing Ride based on a Djembe Drum * Little Robots Race - Bumper Cars based on Little Robots * Mr. Tumble's Whirly Kiddies - A Kiddie Ferris Wheel * Fimbly Stomp - A WaterPlay Area * CBeebies 4-D Film Fesival * CBeebies Theatre - A Theatre where CBeebies characters from Postman Pat, Balamory, ''Charlie and Lola, Fireman Sam, Boo!, Little Robots, ''and ''Bob the Builder ''put on musical shows * Charlie and Lola's Treasure Hunt - A Shop based on Charlie and Lola with CBeebies merchandise * Boys and Girls Bathrooms * Smile With Me - A Meet-and-greet Photo Studio * Snackin' Treats * Character Dining Restaurant